


Teaching Each Other Something

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not really but they care for this kid, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Victor and Yuuri had planned a fun date night of cooking and, ahem, other things. But when a grumpy Yurio shows up unexpectedly, they have to make some quick changes to their plans.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 231





	Teaching Each Other Something

Teaching Each Other Something

“No! No! No! Not like that!”

Yurio’s angry voice chastised, “You have to _knead_ the dough. Watch me do it again!”

It was a Friday evening, and Yurio had crashed Yuuri’s Victor date night.

Yuuri had been teaching Victor how to make pork cutlet bowls. He was not going to lie, he had been shameless “helping” to guide Victor’s hands like something out of a cheesy Hollywood movie. Victor, it seemed, did not mind.

With Yuuri wrapped around him, Victor had pushed his hips back and slowly begun to grind into the lithe Japanese skater.

“Is this right?” Victor asked, as he continued to work his body against Yuuri.

“So very right,” growled Yuuri.

Their lips had just connected when the apartment door opened.

“Whatever you’re doing, put on pants!”

Victor and Yuuri watched as Yurio tossed an overnight bag onto the floor and flung himself onto the couch. Hood up, he didn’t even bother to look for the other skaters as he sat with his arms crossed.

If there were an award for scowling, everyone knew it would have long been awarded to Yurio. However, this scowl was on a different level. It took a trained eye to see it, but Yurio was _actually_ upset. And for a moment, Yuuri swore he even heard the Russian sniffle.

The older skaters looked at each other and nodded. It hadn’t taken long to learn to communicate wordlessly. Yuuri moved to turn off the stove, and Victor moved toward the ball of grumpiness on their couch.

“How’s it going?” Victor asked with false cheer.

“Fine.”

“Anything you want to share?”

“No.”

Yuuri sat next to Yurio and noticed the boy’s phone was open to his and Otabek’s chat. A thought struck him.

“Wasn’t Otabek supposed to visit this weekend?”

Yurio stiffened but said nothing.

After a _very_ long pause, Yurio’s hand came up to surreptitiously scrub at his eyes.

Yuuri looked up at Victor, who shot him a pouty face. _Poor Yurio_ , it said.

Noiselessly, Victor stood up and went to the bathroom. He returned with a hairbrush that he handed to Yuuri.

“I’m sorry, Yuri,” Yuuri said softly as he started to gently pull the brush through the golden locks.

Yurio sniffed again but didn’t protest. “His stupid coach said his stupid routine needs stupid more work,” he mumbled, not looking up.

“How long has it been since you two say each other?” Victor questioned.

“Two months.” Yurio sounded miserable.

Yuuri kept up the steady rhythm of his brushing. “That’s really hard. I know you were looking forward to seeing him.”

Yurio shrugged, clearly unable or unwilling to add more.

“Hey, we were in the middle of making dinner,” Yuuri said. “Are you hungry?”

Yurio’s head perked up minutely. Yuuri’s heart squeezed when he saw the Russian’s red-rimmed eyes.

“What are you making?”

“Pork cutlet bowls.”

“Hmm…you should make pirozhki. They’re a better fit for a cold night.”

An idea popped into Yuuri’s head. “I don’t know how to make those. Want to show me?” There were very few things Yurio liked more than a chance to boss around the Japanese skater.

Yurio stood up immediately and went to examine the kitchen. Taking off his beloved jacket and setting it aside, he began barking orders. “Move this out of the way and grab some flour!”

Yuuri obliged, happy to see a bit of the kid’s regular spunk return.

Victor laughed as he took a seat on one of the bar stools to watch.

After an hour, all three were seated at the table with a pile of steaming pirozhki in front of them. It was easy to spot Yuuri’s, as they were a bit lumpier than a traditional pirozhki was supposed to be, but Yuuri imagined they would taste good all the same.

He and Victor watched Yurio stealthily, out of the corner of their eyes, as he bit into a warm dough piece. And there it was – that tiny smile the blonde skater wore on those rare occasions he let himself go.

“These are good, Katsudon,” Yurio said through a mouthful of pork and rice.

“I had a good teacher,” Yuuri concluded.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Yurio stated, but Victor and Yuuri could see a little bit of pride creeping through in the way Yurio sat up a little straighter.

After dinner, they pulled up a movie. Victor and Yuuri sat on the couch, while Yurio sprawled on the floor, Makkachin by his side. He was scrolling through his phone, not paying much attention to the movie and absently petting Makkachin when Yuuri noticed his shoulders perk up. He began furiously typing.

Yurio’s eyes sped back and forth as he read whatever message had just come in.

_Type type type._ Yurio paused to read and then sat back against the couch with a happy grin on his face.

“Good news?” Yuuri whispered, trying not to wake Victor, who had fallen asleep about half an hour into the movie.

Yurio nodded, too content to be angry about Yuuri’s monitoring. “Beka says if his coach is happy with the work he puts in this week, he can still switch his air fare and be here next weekend instead.”

Yuuri smiled warmly. “That’s exciting, Yuri. I’m sure he’ll put in extra effort at practice to make it happen.”

Yurio just stared at his screen like it held the secrets of the divine and hummed a noncommittal noise.

Yuuri went back to watching the movie, assuming that was the most he was going to get. But then he heard a quiet “Thank you…for tonight.”

Yuuri smiled. “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our poor little Yurio. Long distance is never fun. 
> 
> Have I mentioned that I love this grumpy kid with a hidden soft spot?


End file.
